


workin' on empty

by hahahaharlequin



Series: PRUMANO Week, 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prumano Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Prumano Week, 2019Day 1: College AU//Slow dancing





	workin' on empty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so MAYBE I wrote these late and posting them on the days they were prompted

Had he known it was going to be like this— working on their  _ group presentation  _ by himself, he would have just taken his time getting there, and got himself a sub, or a pasta tub before heading to his group mate's dorm room. 

Which was, despite what he seemed, and  _ made it seem  _ to other people, was neat and tidy. Not a speck of dust or dirt can be found anywhere, and all the things were in order.

Lovino swallows down whatever insult he was just about to throw Gilbert's way.

He continues typing, anyway, despite the gnawing hunger from the deepest pit of his stomach. His group mate was off to somewhere else in his dorm, and Lovino just clicks his tongue every time he remembers that.

He hears a loud clanking noise coming from somewhere deep inside the somehow large room, but he ignores it, and goes back to bullshitting their presentation. He's almost done, anyway. He just can't wait until he can get out and get some food in him.

When his  _ idiota  _ and unhelpful group mate comes out from the doorway carrying two plates. Gilbert wordlessly places down both plates on the coffee table, just inches away from Lovino's ancient Macbook.

He stops himself from looking, and keeps his eyes glued to the screen, but from his peripheral, he can see one plate topped with three burger-patty looking things, and the other had two large pretzels in it. 

He practically has to swallow down the saliva before he made a fool of himself and  _ drooled. _

"Are you almost done? I made some Kartoffelpuffer– they're potato pancakes with applesauce, and some Bretzels. If you're hungry, have some before you go, or while I proofread and spell check our work." The dorm owner says, sitting down on the couch behind Lovino. 

He was… confused. The pretzel looked  _ too good  _ to be homemade. It was probably bought from somewhere, and he was taking credit. Just like how he plans on taking credit on their presentation. He always  _ knew  _ he couldn't trust irregular students.

"Just about," Lovino replies, along with a deep exhale. He couldn't even feel his hands anymore. They were just flying over the keyboard as he stares at the screen. He wanted to kick himself for forgetting his glasses at home. 

The other is just casually lounging behind him, but Lovino can feel eyes looking his way from over his shoulder. And when he finishes typing,  _ finally!,  _ he is pushed aside, and a new person takes over his place in front of the laptop. 

The plates, though, were pushed towards him at the left side of the coffee table. 

Lovino makes an indignant squawk when he gets pushed, and just as he was about to confront the other, he sees Gilbert pull out a pair of red glasses. 

"My eyes are really bad when I have to look at computer screens for too long," he says to no one, but probably to Lovino— who doesn't give a shit. He was  _ starving. _

"Have some potatoes or pretzels first, while I look over this." Gilbert tells him, leaning close to the screen. 

_ No wonder he'd need the glasses,  _ Lovino thought to himself. 

Cautiously, he breaks a piece of the pretzel and pops it into his mouth. Before he could catch and stop himself, he lets out a pleased whine.

"I'm glad you liked them," Gilbert says without looking up from the screen. He was typing something, and Lovino couldn't be bothered to check what it was. He doubts the guy would even dare try to sabotage  _ their  _ group project.

"I'll pack a couple more for you before you leave." 

Lovino had by then tuned out the rest of the world. He'd been tearing off bite-sized pieces of the pretzel and shoving them into his mouth. One time, he swiped a bit of the applesauce before taking a bite. 

Surprisingly, the applesauce wasn't too sweet, and the cinnamon wasn't too overpowering. So, he continues dipping the pretzel into the applesauce. 

Gilbert must have sensed it, because he just told him,  _ "You can help yourself to the kitchen. The applesauce is in the small pot,"  _ and makes a show of shooing Lovino away. 

  
He stays put, though, and finishes one of the pretzels. He picks up the other one with his hands and  _ bites. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so MAYBE I'm a little rusty, and now my endings suck (this was supposed to be longer) and they look like they're abridged


End file.
